


Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pool Table Sex, Rimming, Slash, Spoilers for Season 2, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Sometimes Sam gets jealous when Dean talks to girls. Then sometimes, Sam gets rewarded for his jealousy.





	Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by tornknees  
> Prompt fill for FireVixen

Sam could see them sitting over there talking to each other and it bothered him more than it should. Dean was his brother and he knew the feelings he had for him were wrong and dirty… fucked up, but he couldn’t make them go away, no matter how hard he tried. And he had tried; God, he’d tried so hard, but nothing helped. Nothing made the feelings go away. 

And now Dean was here in Harvelle’s Roadhouse chatting it up with Ellen’s only daughter, Jo. Sam couldn’t blame him; Jo was a very attractive young woman and if Sam wasn’t so infatuated with his brother, he probably would have been right there with Dean, chatting her up and trying to get with her if she showed interest. Only if she showed interest though because he wasn’t as straight forward as his brother. But instead he was sitting here on the opposite side of the bar as his brother and Jo nursing a beer.

They’d just gotten back from hunting another one of Azazel’s children, Andy, and he knew what Dean was looking for now; alcohol and a warm body to share the night with. He would have given anything to be that warm body Dean was lying with; anything to have his brother’s arms wrapped around him, lips caressing and crushing against his as they made slow, sweet, passionate love. No, those thoughts were wrong and he wasn’t going to listen to them; not going to acknowledge the fact that his pants had gotten a little tighter across his thighs than they had been a few moments ago. He was ignoring all of that and just focusing on his beer.

No matter how hard he tried, however, he couldn’t make himself completely shut out those thoughts. He was a freak and now he was a pervert too because he was thinking about Dean being with him. Thinking about his brother’s sinfully full lips capturing his own as Dean shoved him against a wall and ground their hard dicks together, their breaths mingling as they panted out their wants and desires. Just the thought of it right now was making his breaths kick up a notch. 

The sound of Jo’s laughter cut through Sam’s fantasy, his eyes snapping over to Dean and the young blonde woman, a small frown on his lips. She was playing with her hair like some love sick teenager trying to get someone to notice her and Sam knew it was more than likely working on Dean. Although he didn’t want to watch this unfold in front of him, he found it nearly impossible to take his eyes off the pair, wondering what Dean was planning on doing next.

Wait, no, he didn’t want to know. This was usually the part where Dean reeled in his line, he’d caught her and now it was time to claim her as his. Sam didn’t want to see the kiss or the light touches suggesting more that would inevitably come. Yeah, so what, he was jealous! He knew Dean better than any of the conquests Dean had been with! Sam was the one who had been with Dean since they were little! Had been through everything with the older male for eighteen years before he had to get away from his father, from this life of danger and try to be normal. But now Sam was back and he wanted his brother to want him; wanted Dean to feel the same way Sam felt about him.

He remembered the conversation he’d had with Jo earlier this week about Dean. She hadn’t listened to him though because if she had, she would have left Dean alone. 

**[Earlier This Week]**

_“Hey Sam,” Jo greeted, her wide smile showing off her straight white teeth. She had been watching him from the bar where she was cleaning and had wanted to come over and talk to him about his brother. Dean was hot and she wanted to get a feel for the older male. And who better to ask than his adorable little brother who seemed to always have an eye on him._

_When he was approached, Sam jumped slightly, having been too wrapped up in watching the way his brother’s hips swayed slightly as he walked around helping Ash move tables. It was stupid to let his guard down and Sam knew if Dean was aware he’d done something so reckless the older male would have been pissed, but Sam couldn’t help it. Dean made him lose his mind!_

_Clearing his throat, Sam gave his brother one last glance before he turned his full attention to Jo. “Uh, hi Jo, what’s up?” he asked, feeling a little uncomfortable by how close she was standing to him while he was sitting here with a hard on from the sight of his brother._

_Smile still plastered on her face, Jo asked, “What’s the deal with your brother? I mean, I saw you guys in here and I was cleaning a table and then he started talking but then stopped, saying something about the wrong place, wrong time; was he hitting on me?”_

_A small frown came to Sam’s lips when she asked if Dean was hitting on her. He probably was, but that didn’t mean Sam had to acknowledge it. “Uh, you know I don’t think he was,” Sam answered with a small shake of his head. “Our dad just died, as you probably already know, and they were really close. Dean was probably just trying to be nice.” Sam could have stopped there if he had wanted to, but he added, “And Dean’s really not into blonde girls. He’s more of a brunette kind of guy.” Giving Jo the most apologetic smile he could muster, Sam shrugged. “Sorry.”_

**[Present]**

Slowly, Sam pushed himself to his feet, walking in the direction of the back room where Ellen had told them they could sleep for the night. In order to get back there, he had to walk past Dean and Jo, trying to keep his eye on his destination and not get involved in whatever Dean was doing. However, that task became much harder when Dean grabbed his wrist, his brother’s hand causing liquid fire to shoot up Sam’s arm, making him swallow thickly.

“Leaving already Sammy?” Dean asked, a small, somewhat seductive smile on his face. Sam was sure the smiled was only there because he was practicing for Jo, but again, Sam would dream, couldn’t he?!

Licking his lips slowly, trying to make his brain work again, Sam nodded. “Yeah, I, uh, I’m a little tired. Just gonna go to sleep. You…stay up here as long as you want. Just don’t make a lot of noise when you come back, okay?” It pained him to say the words, to allow his brother to stay here with her and probably use her body as the one to warm his side of the bed tonight, but Sam knew he had to do it. He couldn’t deny Dean his happiness because he was in love with him and Dean didn’t feel the same way. That was wrong and selfish.

Dean could tell right away that something was off about Sam. His little brother seemed like he was pissy about something and Dean was pretty sure he knew what. It was Jo. Lately Sam had been acting all weird when Dean was with girls; talking to girls who were potential conquests for the night particularly seemed to get Sam into a bad mood. But Dean was determined to make his little brother stay up here with him, even if for just a few more minutes.

With a soft chuckle, Dean shook his head. “Come on Sammy, don’t be such a prude,” Dean insisted. “We haven’t eaten dinner yet tonight. Have some pizza with me and Jo.” It was a long shot, especially since Dean knew Jo was the thing bothering Sam, but the younger male had to eat! He was just hoping that Sam would eat because it was him asking.

Although Sam really had no desire to eat dinner with Jo, he couldn’t help but nod. After all, he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Dean. And it wasn’t like he even had to talk to Jo. He was sure Dean would be doing enough talking for the both of them. Well, flirting was considered talking, right? 

When Sam agreed, a wide grin split Dean’s features, skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling with his delight. “Great, have a seat.” He pat the chair beside him and looked over at Jo. “Think you can scare us up some pizza? Sammy likes pepperoni on his. That good for you, too?”

With a nod, Jo headed back to the counter and told Ellen that she was taking her break before she headed back to the kitchen and popped the pizza in the oven. She was surprised Dean invited Sam to have dinner with them, thinking that this was kind of like a date. But now she was curious as to what exactly Dean had been doing the last few minutes if he hadn’t been hitting on her. Maybe he had been, but he was just looking out for his brother’s health. She had heard that Dean Winchester was all about family and Sam was all he had left, so it was only logical to think that Dean was taking care of him. Such a gentleman; it only made him hotter.

Now that he and Dean were alone, Sam felt some of the feelings that had been bubbling inside him earlier disappear, leaving only love and adoration in their wake. It was so much better when he and Dean were alone. But he knew the feelings wouldn’t last long once Jo came back. Dean would go back to flirting, and Sam would be lucky if he could stay in the same room, let alone eat with the two of them. Of course, he would take a few pieces downstairs just to appease his brother, but that would be it. 

As they waited for Jo to get back, they talk about random things that came into their heads; Sam’s hand and when he thought he’d be able to get the stupid cast off, where Sam’s head was about the whole “special children” thing – just an everyday conversation for two brothers to be having. However, when Jo came back about twenty minutes later, everything changed; just like Sam thought it would have.

The second Jo came back to the table, Dean could tell that Sam was going to bolt. He wasn’t going to allow the younger male to leave, though; Sam hadn’t eaten yet dammit, and Dean was going to make sure he had at least one slice of pizza. He’d cut it down to only pepperoni because he knew Sam didn’t eat any of the toppings he threw on his pizzas. Besides, he didn’t understand Sam’s problem with Jo anyway; she was a nice girl and she had barely said two words to Sam; that’s what Dean thought, anyway.

“You know, I should really be getting to bed,” Sam argued when Jo came back to the table. “I mean, it was a long day and Dean and I have to get back on the road tomorrow. If at least one of us isn’t awake, the drive will be a disaster.” Slowly, Sam slid out of his seat and started walking, frowning when his brother stood in front of him. “What are you doing?”

Shaking his head, Dean pointed at Sam’s chair. “Sit back down and eat your pizza. One piece, that’s all I’m asking. And then you can scurry away and go be anti-social.” He kept up his firm “big brother” face until Sam’s ass was back in his seat and the younger male was taking a bite of his pizza. Finally, Dean smiled again, striking up another conversation with Jo about how it wouldn’t be a good idea to play pool against him because he didn’t want to take her money.

After Sam finished his pizza, he stood again, more than willing to push Dean out of the way if he tried to stop him from leaving again. He didn’t think he could stand another minute of this woman’s giggling and hair twirling. Really, Sam had thought Jo was above that, but he was wrong, apparently. Maybe it was just because he had told her that she didn’t have a chance with Dean; she was pulling out all the tricks in the slut handbook.

Again, Dean stopped Sam from leaving, causing the younger male to sigh. “Dean, let me through,” he ordered, getting ready to shove Dean out of way if necessary. He wasn’t playing around here. “I want to go to bed, okay?”

Before Sam knew what was happening, Dean’s hand was cupping his chin and his thumb was running over Sam’s bottom lip, causing the younger male’s lips to part and eyes to widen as a soft gasp escaped him. “You had a little bit of pizza sauce on your lip,” Dean explained, stepping out of the way so Sam could get through. “Make sure you leave the door unlocked, Sammy!”

Of course he’d had pizza sauce on his lip; Dean wouldn’t have just touched his lips for no reason because they just now looked really soft. Sighing, Sam mentally kicked himself before he smiled softly at his brother. “Thanks. And I will.” With that, he walked down the stairs and into their room for the night. He wasn’t actually tired and had no intention of sleeping, but he had needed to get out of there and that was the only excuse that made sense to him at the moment.

**~~**

A few hours later, Dean walked into the room, a small frown on his face when he saw Sam was still awake. “Hey, I thought you were going to sleep,” he mumbled, knowing that when Sam saw Jo was with him he was going to take it the wrong way and probably storm off to have a hissy fit. It was like he didn’t want to be around Jo for some reason and Dean was determined to get to the bottom of said unknown reason.

Sure enough, when Jo walked in behind him, Sam’s eyes widened as he pushed himself into a seated position. He had been about to tell Dean that he couldn’t sleep, but now that didn’t matter. Now all that mattered was that Dean was standing here with Jo and Sam needed to get out of here. “Uh…you know what, I should go do that thing that I forgot to do before I came down here,” he lied, chuckling as if to brush off the subject. “I’ll see you in the morning, Dean.”

As quickly as his legs could carry him, Sam left the room, jogging up the stairs and into the Roadhouse. It was after closing, so the place was dark save for the street lights still on outside. Sam didn’t much mind though; right now he just wanted to get out of there. Escape the joke that was his life; it was one thing to be in love with his brother, but when his brother was one of the biggest man whores on the planet, it made everything so much harder.

Sighing, Sam took a seat at the bar, staring at the pool table in the corner of the room. Ash wasn’t passed out on it like he had been the night before, so Sam figured there was no harm in shooting the balls around a bit. After all, there wasn’t anything else to do and it wasn’t like he could go to his room and stay there.

“I told you that it was a mistake challenging me to that shooting game,” Jo smiled, pocketing the twenty dollars Dean had lost in the bet. “Maybe the next time you guys come into town we can play pool. I bet I can kick your ass in that game too.”

Dean rolled his eyes slightly when Jo told him she had warned him about challenging her. “The guns are so much easier to use when they’re not toys and connected to some old arcade machine,” he complained, justifying the reasoning behind why he had lost. But when Jo told him she could kick his ass in pool, Dean laughed. “You’re on. I’ll be winning my twenty bucks back, so I wouldn’t spend it if I were you.”

When Dean told her not to spend the money, she laughed, shaking her head. “I think I can manage beating you in a game pool. And when I do, I’ll be doubling my earnings, so I want to thank you in advance for that new hunting knife I’ll be adding to my collection.” As she spoke, she stepped up closer to Dean, hoping to be a little more intimidating.

Again, Dean rolled his eyes, not thinking much about Jo’s new close proximity at the moment. “Trust me; it’s not going to happen. I’ll win and then it’ll be like I never played that horrid shooting game. How do you get people into playing that? It’s awful.”

While Dean was talking, Jo was too preoccupied staring at his lips to hear much of what he had been saying. Before she knew it, she surged forward and crushed her lips against Dean’s. It would have been perfect if Dean had actually kissed her back instead of pushed her away. Now she felt like a real idiot. Covering her mouth with her hand as Dean slowly shook his head, she explained, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I thought that…I mean when you asked me down here and the way Sam hurried up and left that--” Quickly, she shook her head. “I’m sorry. You know, I’m gonna go now. Bye.”

Everything happened so fast, Dean wasn’t even sure what was going on. One minute he and Jo were having a debate about a pool game she was insisting that she could beat him at, and the next minute she had her lips on him and was trying to get him to kiss her back. It wasn’t that he didn’t think she was attractive; he did. And if she would have come to him about six years earlier, he might have considered being with her for a while. But not here, not now when Sam was upstairs doing God only knows what in an attempt to get away from them because he’s worried Dean might be having sex with Jo tonight. She’s not the one he wanted to be with right now; he was upstairs sulking.

After giving Jo what he considered a decent amount of time to flee, Dean ran his hand down his face, sighing softly. He needed to get out of this room and get some air. This was all just so screwed up; he didn’t think he’d been giving Jo signals, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe she just wanted to see something that wasn’t there, though so Dean had no idea what to think.

Quickly, Dean jogged up the stairs and headed into the main part of the Roadhouse, a small smile coming to his lips as he watched Sam playing pool. His brother had skill and it came in handy when they were low on cash; of course, Dean had taught him everything he knew on the matter, their father having been too busy with finding the demon to really teach Sam that kind of stuff.

Their father; just thinking about the older male caused a pang of despair to shoot through Dean’s body. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but he thought his father’s death was somehow his fault. It was just too weird that as soon as Dean was better, John was dead not five minutes later. And the way his father had been talking to him…about Sam. Dean didn’t believe in coincidences so he must have been to blame somehow.

But he wasn’t going to think about that. Sam’s form was off a bit and Dean was going to make sure he let Sam know it. “Hey Sammy,” he smiled, walking over to the table and standing next to Sam. “Mind if I play? Next two weeks of laundry says I can kick your ass.”

When Sam heard Dean address him, he jumped slightly, head snapping to where his brother was standing. “Dean, I thought you were with Jo,” he mumbled, allowing the bottom of the pool cue to touch the floor as he held it loosely in his hand.

Shrugging, Dean answered, “I owed her twenty bucks because she tricked me into playing a shooting game with her on that stupid machine over there. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve played a video game?” Shaking his head he chuckled before he once again got serious. “That’s all it was, Sammy. Now, do we have a deal, or what?”

Although he couldn’t be sure, Sam thought Dean was trying to reassure him that he hadn’t been down there to have sex with Jo. Maybe it was because he was worried Ellen would hear something about it and then he would have Sam to vouch for him. Sam wouldn’t have told Ellen of course, but if someone did, Sam would definitely stick up for his brother. “Uh, yeah, we can play. But be prepared to be doing the laundry for the next two weeks. I learned from the best, so you’re in trouble.”

Dean chuckled when Sam told him he was in trouble, giving a small shake of his head. “I doubt it Sammy,” he assured the younger male. “Just remember who you learned from.” Taking Sam’s pool cue, Dean grabbed the chalk and started to get his stick ready. “Rack ‘em up; I’m breaking.” He waited for Sam to do as he was told before leaning over the table and taking his first shot, sinking three balls; two solids and one stripe. Smiling, he pushed himself up to his full height as he surveyed the table. “I’m solids,” he called before leaning over and taking another shot, sinking that ball as well.

They were working on playing their fourth game when Dean finally stopped Sam before he could shoot. Dean had made sure to win the first game so he didn’t have to do laundry, and then let Sam win the second game, but won the third game because the bet had crossed over onto each game. “You’re doing this wrong,” Dean explained with a shake of his head. “No wonder you’re losing; you’re form’s all wrong.”

Sighing somewhat dramatically, Dean walked over to Sam, moving in behind the younger male. “Here, let me show you,” he mumbled, grabbing the stick behind Sam’s hand and leaning over his brother’s back. This was how Dean had first taught the younger male when Sam had been fourteen. Their dad had been out of town, and there was nothing else to do, so Dean took Sam to a night club and taught him how to shoot pool like a pro.

When Dean pressed up against him to show him how to shoot pool properly, Sam gasped, bottom lip disappearing between straight white teeth. His brother was inadvertently teasing him right now and Sam wished it would stop. He could hear Dean telling him something about studying the ball before just kissing it in when it was that close to the hole, but he wasn’t exactly paying much attention to that when Dean’s crotch was pressing against his thigh like that.

The change in his brother when he pressed against him was obvious to Dean. He was pretty sure he knew why, so he was going to act on it and deal with the consequences if he was wrong later. Slowly, Dean dipped his head and feathered kisses along the back of Sam’s neck, leaving no doubt in Sam’s mind that he was kissing him so there was no confusion.

Sam’s eyes widened and he felt like his breath was knocked out of him when Dean kissed his neck. He knew Dean was kissing him and it wasn’t just the older male’s lips brushing against him because he was so close, and Sam didn’t know what to think. “D-Dean?” Sam breathed, biting into his bottom lip once more to stifle the sounds threatening to break from him. “What are you doing?”

Quickly, Dean gave the pool cue in Sam’s hands a hard tug, tossing it onto the table before he turned Sam around so they were face-to-face. “You want this, right?” he asked, suddenly a little unsure of himself. Sam hadn’t pulled away, though so maybe there was hope after all. “I mean, that’s why you were all pissy with Jo; you thought I was going to sleep with her, right?”

He really didn’t want to admit it, but he knew Dean was about ninety percent sure that’s why he was pissy with Jo, so Sam relented and gave his brother a small nod. “Didn’t want you to sleep with her,” Sam whispered, eyes dropping to the floor. “I-I wanted you to sleep with me.” Color rose to his cheeks as he said the last part, knowing that he was sick for wanting such a thing, but he couldn’t help it. 

A wide smile came to Dean’s face when Sam admitted that he had wanted him to sleep with him. This was working out swimmingly because Dean wanted to sleep with Sam. Before Sam could babble on about anything else, Dean gripped his chin and forced his head back up so they were looking into each other’s faces once more. “I want to sleep with you, too,” he whispered before he leaned in and crushed his lips against Sam’s. The kiss was soft at first, chaste, but then Dean got a taste of the younger male and he couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, tongue pushing into Sam’s mouth to explore every nook and cranny. 

As the kiss continued, Sam moaned against his brother’s lips, his own lips parting willingly to invite Dean’s seeking tongue inside as his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, hands fisting in the short strands. When he pulled back, both men were panting out their breaths, foreheads pressed together as though neither of them wanted to lose contact with the other. “Have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Sam mumbled, brain too fogged with lust to care what he was revealing.

“Should’ve said something sooner,” Dean mumbled, hands moving to pop the buttons on Sam’s over shirt before he grabbed the hem of Sam’s T-shirt, pulling it over the younger male’s head and dropping it to the ground beside them before doing the same with his own. His hands then moved to hold the younger male’s waist as he ordered, “Jump up.”

Sam did as he was told, not knowing what Dean had planned for them, but the fact that their shirts were off was a clue that helped him at least guess. Once Sam was on the pool table, Dean moved his hands to the younger male’s jeans, popping the fastenings before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Sam’s jeans and boxers. “Lift up for me, baby,” he whispered, kissing Sam’s lips softly as he started to pull the fabric off his brother’s body.

Once he had his brother’s clothes off, Dean moved to do the same to himself, eyes remaining on Sam’s hard, naked body the entire time. God, he couldn’t believe this was happening! After waiting so long and now he was finally going to be able to have Sam the way he wanted him. And Sam wanted it too, which Dean would have never guessed had it not been for tonight and the way Sam acted around Jo. 

His cock twitched with excitement as his eyes met Sam’s, the younger male’s pupils blown so wide with his lust that his eyes looked nearly black. Wrapping his arms around his little brother’s thighs, he pulled Sam slightly closer to him before he dropped to his knees and dipped his head, kissing Sam's shaft once, then each of his balls before moving lower still, tongue pressing against Sam's tightly puckered hole. 

As Sam felt Dean's lips pressing against his shaft, then balls, he moaned, head tilting back further, pressing his head into the felt covering the pool table. However, when Dean's tongue pressed against his hole, Sam jumped slightly, head lifting so he could look down at himself. "D-Dean?" he asked, biting his lip, obviously unsure of what Dean was doing.

"Shh...” Dean whispered, tightening his grip on Sam so that he wouldn't wiggle away. "S'okay. Don't have any lube; gotta improvise. Just relax, baby. Gonna make you feel good." Slowly, he ran his tongue over Sam's hole again, this time thrusting against it slightly before pressing inside. 

Sam whimpered softly his hips pressing back against Dean's tongue on their own accord, wanting to feel more of Dean inside him. 

Panting softly, Dean pulled back, looking up at his brother's face. "I'm gonna put your feet on my shoulders, 'kay?" he asked, slowly lowering Sam's legs so his feet were pressed against his shoulders before he dipped his head again, lapping at Sam's asshole once more. 

"Ungh..." Sam moaned, head rolling on the pool table as his breaths came out in short, shallow pants. It felt so good. His hand darted between his legs, curling in the soft strands of his brother's hair as his free hand balled into a fist on the green felt beneath him. 

Dean pointed his tongue, thrusting deep back into Sam, lapping at him from the inside before he curled his tongue, smirking against Sam's hole as he heard his little brother moaning and mewling beneath him. Finally, he pulled his tongue from inside Sam, running it over the younger male's hole once more, index finger coming up to press into Sam, Dean using his spit to help ease the digit inside. 

Sam hissed in a breath, teeth clenched together as his eyes squeezed tightly closed, Sam focusing solely on keeping his body relaxed so it didn't hurt as much. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam's face to see if he needed him to stop. 

"M'fine," Sam assured him, nodding. "K-Keep going."

Dean returned Sam's nod, getting back to work on opening his brother up, finger sliding in past the third knuckle before Dean pulled it out, then thrust it back in, pressing deeper with each push, crooking his finger to search for Sam's prostate. He knew he found it when his brother arched his body off the table, moaning loud and deep. 

Smiling, Dean added a second finger, tongue sliding in alongside his fingers to ease the way, fingers seeking out and caressing the small bundle of nerves inside his little brother's body, watching as Sam arched and writhed beneath him, the actions turning him on more than they should have. 

Dean continued his ministrations until he had two, then three fingers inside his little brother, stretching the younger male open so it wouldn’t hurt as badly when Dean finally pushed his cock into his little brother. Pulling back, he looked into Sam’s eyes, smiling at the younger male as he pressed his lips to Sam. 

When Dean pulled back, Sam whimpered, missing the contact he’d just had with his brother already. “Dean, c’mon,” he whispered, bucking his hips up slightly to rub his engorged dick against Dean’s belly, needing the friction.

Nodding, Dean licked his own lips, leaning in to kiss his brother once again, keeping it short as he moved to lie down on top of Sam, pushing the pool balls that were in the way across the table. Pulling back slightly, Dean spit into his palm, reaching down to stroke his cock, allowing his saliva to act as lube, figuring this and the rim job he'd just given Sam would be good enough. 

Quickly, Dean grabbed Sam's ankle, pulling his leg up and tossing it over his shoulder before he gripped the base of his own cock, lining himself up with Sam's stretched hole. "You ready, Sammy?' he asked, waiting for the nod before he slowly thrust his cock inside Sam, inch by inch. Once he was fully in, buried balls deep inside his brother, he stilled his movements, kissing Sam hard. "Tell me when you want me to move."

Sam's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, lower lip caught between his teeth as Dean pushed his hard cock into his ass. It felt like he was being split in two, even with the preparation Dean had given him, but he could handle it. After all, he’d wanted this for so long and he wasn’t about to stop because he was being a baby. When Dean was finally all the way in, Sam released his lip, panting slightly, waiting a couple minutes before he shifted his hips experimentally. "Y-Yeah, Dean...now. You-You can move now."

Dean didn't need to be told twice, slowly pulling his cock almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in, breaths panting out softly against Sam's neck and shoulder. Gradually, he picked up the pace until he had set a nice, steady rhythm for them.

Sam arched his back, low moans and groans breaking from his throat as he thrust his hips, pushing back against his brother’s cock buried deep in his ass. His leg slid down off Dean's shoulders, Sam wasting no time before he wrapped both legs around Dean's waist, pulling him in closer with his thighs. 

Dean groaned, his weight braced on his hands as he leaned over Sam, Sam's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he slammed hard into his brother over and over again.

"Oh God, baby, you're so tight," Dean panted, voice soft as he dipped his head, his mouth trailing hot kisses along Sam's throat. Sam's only answer was to moan loudly as Dean's fingers curled around his achingly hard cock, pumping Sam's shaft. 

"D-Dean," Sam gasped, bucking his hips, driving his cock deeper into Dean's fist, his ass back against his brother's dick, fingers digging into Dean's back and shoulder where he was holding onto him. "M'close," he warned, having known from the start that he wasn't going to last long after he had Dean inside him.

"Me too," Dean answered, tugging relentlessly on Sam's cock, driving him towards his orgasm as he felt heat spiraling through his own body. "Oh God, Sammy, cum with me, baby. Sammy, cum with me!" Dean shouted, his back bowing towards Sam as he came hot and heavy into his brother's body. 

Sam inner muscles clenched, squeezing Dean's cock as he felt his balls drawing up close to his body just before the first ribbon of cum shot from his dick, coating his brother's hand, Dean's name tearing from Sam's throat. They both gazed into each other's eyes, champagne hazel locked with jade green as they rode out the waves of their pleasure, Dean collapsing hard onto Sam once his orgasm had passed, panting against his brother's throat. 

They lied like that for a while, just catching their breath before Dean rolled off Sam, lying next to him on the table as he continued to pant out his breaths, pulling Sam in against his chest, smiling as his brother's hand curled around his pectoral. "I love you, Sammy," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his little brother's temple as his eyes slid closed.

"Love you, too, D," Sam whispered, his eyes sliding closed as well, his and Dean's latest activity having worn him out. Of course, he wasn’t about to sleep in the nude on a pool table, that was for sure. “Dean, we can’t fall asleep here,” Sam mumbled, pushing himself to a seated position and dragging Dean with him. “C’mon, we have to go to the room. Get your clothes.”

Although Dean didn’t really want to move, he knew Sam was right. So, he grabbed his clothes and then Sam’s hand before he all but pulled the younger male down the stairs with him and into their room. “Sleep in my bed,” he mumbled. “A lot more comfy than yours. And I have more blankets.”

With a soft chuckle, Sam did as he was told, crawling into Dean’s bed and under the blankets. As soon as Dean was in the bed, Sam wrapped himself around the older male, Dean’s arms moving to hold Sam close. “G’night Sammy,” he whispered, kissing the younger male’s temple once more before he fell asleep, a small smile on his face.

“Night Dean,” Sam replied, eyes closing as he wrapped his own arms around Dean. Today had started off like any other day for Sam and had turned out to be a dream come true. He was a happy young Winchester now knowing that he and Dean’s relationship had just been changed for the better.


End file.
